The Last Roar
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Naruto has a very old blood line, one that predates the Sage of six paths, However he is not the only one with this gift. Can Naruto trust his new powers and lead the world into a new peace, or destory it?


Okay for those of you that know me I am Kidan. As always I like to do test runs of story Ideas before I make them into real stories. The Idea for this one is a Thundercats and Naruto fusion story. For those that don't know though, a fusion story is different from a regular crossover stories.

Anyways in this story Naruto finds out that he has an extremely old blood line. One that predates the time before the man known as The Sage of Six Paths. So I hope that you like this Idea and if I get enough reviews I'll see about writing more of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Last Roar  
>Prologue.<strong>

**Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves.  
>Seven years ago.<strong>

A Young woman, who couldn't have been know more the eighteen or nineteen years old was pacing back and forth in her living room. In her hands, she held a small sword with a red jewel in the weapons guard.

_I have to tell him._ She thought to her self as she kept pacing. She looked at the ring that she wore on her left hand._ It's only fair that he knows._ After sighing she made up her mind. After grabbing a golden gauntlet and after placing it on her hand she sheath the sword in side it.  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

**Konoha,  
>Present day.<strong>

"_Watch out!"_ A voice had yelled into the head of a young child. Hearing the warring the young boy dropped to the ground just as a kunai had flown past him. "Damn you!" The child yelled out to his attacker.

The attacker didn't like that one little bit and ran at the child. The child had no choice but to dodge the attacks and defend him self. "You silly human you think that you can fight me?" The attacker had hissed out.

"Why are you doing this? We're supposed to be in peace." The child cried out. Again the child jumped out of the way of another attack. All around him the sounds of battle could be heard. "What do you want from us?"

The attacker gave the boy a scary grin. "We want the sword." The child looked at him in confusion. "What sword?" The attacker hissed at the child again. "The Sword of Omens."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Seven years ago.**

"Come again?" Asked a man with blond hair and blue eyes. The young woman was seated before him. Her head was down and he could see tears in her eyes. When she looked up she had the most beautiful blue eyes that anyone could have ever seen.

"I'm not human." She said. Suddenly her eyes had changed. In away her eyes reminded him of a cat. Her ears also were pointed and her figure nail had grown a little longer. "Holy smokes." The young man said. Tears fell again. With a shaken breath the young woman had stood up and gently placed the ring on the desk.

"I understand if you wish not to see me again." She turned around and was about to leave, when she felt his hands on his shoulders. "You may not be human Kushina, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you." The blond had said. "What kind of a future husband and father would I be if I didn't?"

"Do you mean it?" Kushina asked. When he nodded Kushina had hugged him. "Could you tell me more about yourself?" Kushina nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present day.**

"The what?" The child asked. The attacker hissed at the boy once more. "It's called the 'Sword of Omens.' Now hand it over!" The child blinked suddenly a shadow had fallen on the attacker killing him before he had a chance to attack.

"Are you okay Naruto?" The boy now known as Naruto nodded. "Good. Now listen carefully." Naruto once again nodded his head. As he listened to the man Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the strange lizard like bring was talking about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**October, 10****th****  
>Seven Years Ago.<strong>

The scream that came from Kushina, made it sound like she was being tortured. "Come on sweetheart it's not that hard." Minato said as he watches his wife go though the pain of giving birth to a child. Kushina looked at him and growled.

"Then next time you get to have the kid." With other yell, the young red head squeezes his hand hard, nearly breaking it. Not long after her pushing they heard a soft quiet mewling fill the room. They both looked up at Biwako Sarutobi, the wife of the former third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The old woman looked up at the young newly weds and smiled. "It's a cute little fur ball." She said. She and a young nurse washed off the blood in the baby's furry body and then handed the baby to Kushina. The new mother looked at her baby and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>Present.<strong>

Naruto had to run again there was just no other way. He was too small to fight and he had very little skills that could help him fight off those lizards. Plus he was ordered to run to one of the safe house. However Naruto was running to the Hokage tower. He just hoped that Grandfather Hokage was okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Seven years ago.  
><strong>Kushina slowly put the seals on the baby that would not only take away his powers, but also make him look more human. "I know baby I'm almost done." Minato walked up behind her and looked down at the baby.

"I want you to go and hind with him." He said as he looked at his little kitten. There was no other way to put it. His child was after all put feline. "That way I know you're both are safe." Kushina shook her head. "I can't. I swore to my Hokage that I will die to protect the village."

Kushina finished the last seal on her child. "The seals on him will only last until he uses the sword." Kushina said. "He maybe looked at strange, unwanted." Kushina said as she looked down. The baby had red hair much like him but the fur around his body was light brown almost blond in some places.

Like Kushina she had point ears and his eyes were a deep blue. On the baby feet and fingers were tiny claws. "He might be feared and hated." Kushina said as she started to run throw several hand signs. The baby started glowing. "There may only be a few that will see him as a human. Those few being of the same race as me."

Minato looked at him and blinked. "Honey, I'm not the only one. However there are so few of us left that it is nothing to sneeze at." Kushina placed her hand on her baby's forehead and closed her eyes. No words were said as the baby started changing.

Once the transformation was finished she handed the baby to a blond woman who was standing next to a White haired man. Minato stood next to his wife. "Mother, Sensei, please look after him." The fourth Hokage said. The two nodded. The blond had tears in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present.**

Naruto ducked under a swing of a sword as he ran by. Sometimes he wished that he had listen to his grandparents and gone to the safe house with them. Of course for them it was to defend it. However Naruto had gotten separated from them when a build in front of him exploded.

Naruto jumped up and kicked a lizard in the face with what he had hopped was a hard kick. The lizard head had turned but that was it, it looked back at Naruto and started to hiss at him. Naruto backed away. Today was just not his day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The past.  
><strong>

Minato and Kushina stood with the forces of Konoha behind then as they saw a man in black and red robs stood before him. Behind the man was an army of what looked like lizards. They had other beings behind them but they couldn't make it out.

"My master wants the Sword of Omens." The black hooded figure said. "Give me the sword and we will not attack Konoha." Kushina growled. Minato held out his hand to stop her. "You go tell your master that he will not get it."

The black robbed man looked at Minato. "It's just a sword surely you're not willing to cause a war over a silly little thing like that." Again Minato could hear Kushina growling. "That sword is under the protection of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan I will not hand over something that powerful over."

The robbed man could only nod. He turned around but before he left he said this. "That sword has caused more wars then you could have ever imagined. I hope you are prepared to pay the price for your ignorance." Then he was gone. Minato looked at his wife, in her hand was a fake sword; the real one was safely back in the village, sealed away until the day it was needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present.**

Naruto was panting hard as he made his way into the Hokage tower. Once he made his way to the office he fell to his knees and started to cough. He had barely escaped that lizard thanks to other ninja. This one was female from what he could tell, and was really good with a sword.

She had on a cat like mask so he knew that she was in the Anbu black ops. One of the elite of Konoha. Not long after she came that several lizards started to attack her. However Anbu never worked alone and it wasn't long before her team helped her.

Naruto then ran, damn it he hated to run for some reason it wasn't in him to run. At school when he would get into a fight and if he couldn't talk his way out of it he would defend himself. But he would never run away.

_Go to the back room quickly Naruto._ There was that voice again. _Who, what are you?_ Naruto asked. _I'm sorry there's no time for that, you must help Konoha._ Naruto made his way to the back room, a room that Naruto had only been in once since he was little.

The room held a lot of scrolls that Naruto had secretly read only a few times. Grandfather Hokage said that he was welcome to learn anything in the scroll provided that he never uses the skills until his twelfth birthday when he would graduate from the academy.

Naruto had promised whole heartedly. Now he was back in the room after two years. _It's the blue scroll little one._ The voice said. Naruto frowned. He had heard the voice once before but he couldn't remember from where.

Naruto had picked up the scroll and looked it over. He remember that he had once picked this scroll up at one time, however he couldn't open it and had set it aside. _Child, you need to run a little bit of your blood over the seal._ Naruto looked at the seal that was on the scroll, and much like the first day he had seen it he only said. "Cool."

The Seal had the spiral symbol that was on the backs of most of the Jounin uniforms that he had seen the others ninja have worn. However in the center of the symbol was the head of a black cat. Naruto had run his hand over the symbol like he was told to do with a little bit of his blood.

The scroll started glowing. When the glowing had stopped Naruto was surrounded by books, and scrolls. However what had caught Naruto's eyes was the, what he had thought was a knife. In the center of it was a red jewel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Past.  
>Two days after the start of the war with the unknown village.<strong>

The Village of Konoha had won the battle with the unknown. Sadly, the fighting had cost a whole lot. Hiruzen Sarutobi watched as his son and a sliver haired young man carried the body of the fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze had fallen in battle.

His wife was taken to the hospital as soon as they had gotten back to the village. The last he had heard was that Kushina was still in operation. Hiruzen had no choice. He was to return as the third Hokage before Danzo had a chance to take office.

The old Hokage looked at the scroll that was in his hand. It was a blue scroll with the Uzumaki clan symbol in it. In the center was the cat like symbol he had seen a few time before. It was the symbol that the survivors of the destroyed village of Whirling tides had before the Village had fallen.

Hiruzen heard the door open and a white haired along with a sliver hair young man had walked in. They both had blood on their clothing and tired looks in their eyes. "Reports have just come in Sensei." The white haired man said. "The enemy forces have with drawn and went into hiding. Location is unknown."

Hiruzen nodded his head. "What is the status of Lady Kushina?" He hated to have to use her former title. She clearly told him the first day that she had come to the village to never call her that. "Will she make it?" The white hair man looked away.

It was the boy next to him that had spoken. "No." was all that he had said. Hiruzen looked away. "Jiraiya, what will you and Tsunade do now?" the man known as Jiraiya sighed. "I decided not to retire I can run my spy network out side of Konoha." Hiruzen nodded. It was a good plan.

"Kakashi, do you still plan to join Anbu?" The aging Hokage asked. The teen next to Jiraiya nodded. "Yes sir. For the time being, however." Kakashi walked up to the desk and looked at the scroll. "I wish to train Sensei's son." The teen asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "When the time comes. Do you have everything that you would need?" Kakashi nodded his head. "Good. I have a feeling that this night is far from over. Get some rest. Dismiss." The two nodded their heads and turned to leave.

**Konoha General.  
>A Few hours later.<strong>

When she opened her eyes she knew that she didn't have much time to live. When she moved her head she looked at Tsunade who had a small smile on her face. "How… much longer?" Kushina asked between her hard breathing.

Tsunade petted the young red head's hair. "Not much. I brought him, with me if you want to see him one last time." Kushina nodded. Soon a two week old baby was placed in her arms. She smiled at the blond haired baby.

"Look after him for me will you?" Kushina asked weakly. "He's going to be a very special person in the near future." Tsunade understood it all too well. Tsunade then watched as Kushina did some hand signs but didn't stop her. "A Part of me will always be within him." She said as she bit her thumb. Kushina then started to draw something on the baby's chest.

Tsunade eyes widen. It was the Uzumaki clan Symbol. Only it was just an out line. After drawing the symbol Kushina then started to do a series of hand signs. As she did so Kushina started to talk to her baby. Once she was done Kushina placed two hands on the baby's chest.

"Truth, Justice, Honor, courage, loyalty and family. Never forget these things for they are who you are." Kushina then placed her glowing hand on the baby's chest. "It is what you are, and what you can become. Hard times are sure to follow you my little one." The Symbol started to glow. "You must choose what it right over what is easy. But above all else you must live." The glowing has stopped and Kushina closed her eyes.

"I will always love you." Kushina kissed the new born baby's forehead before she gave the baby back. "Thank you, mom." Kushina said. Tsunade smiled and kissed the red head forehead one last time. "When you see that idiot son of mine give him a punch in the head for me."

Kushina could only smile before her eyes closed one last time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present.**

_I need you to pick up the sword little one._ The voice said. Naruto looked at the small sword. Hiruzen walked into the room He saw that Naruto had his mother's sword in his hand. Behind him you could see the village in flame.

_Listen to this very carefully child. I need you to hold the sword up to your eyes and say._

"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." The base of the sword, curved upwards around Naruto's eyes, which had started to glow. Naruto sight has changed and he could now see beyond the walls of both the office and the building.

Into the forest that had surrounded the once great village. There he saw a figure in red robs giving orders. His face was pale and he had yellow slanted eyes, much like a snakes. The vision was suddenly pulled back and Naruto fell to his knees.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen called out as he ran to the young boy. He knelt down next to him and wrapped his arm around the blond shoulders. "Did you see something?" He asked. The blond however was trying to figure put just what the heck he saw.

"A pale man with yellow eyes. He was leading the attack." Naruto had started to say. "He had on a cloak of blood red, and black hair." Hiruzen eyes narrowed he knew this man all to well seeing as how he had trained him. Hiruzen could only say one thing.

"Orochimaru." The name was a curse and he knew it. How he had regretted not killing the snake when he should have. "Naruto the plan has changed." The Old Hokage said. "As much as it pains me Konoha is lost." Naruto looked at him in shock. "There is just too much damage we need to run.

"But Grandfather." Hiruzen held up his hand. "We will not surrender though. I need to get a message to the others we will await your signal to make one last attack." Naruto tilted his head to the side. What did he mean his signal?

_Stand Naruto._ The voice was once again back. _The Time has come for our return. Stand tall and make the call._ Naruto suddenly had flashes in his mind of a group of warriors never giving up and they would fight to the end. Suddenly Naruto understood what he needs to do.

Suddenly words, words that have not been heard in over ten thousand years could be heard once again. "Thunder." Naruto swung the sword from his right shoulder to his left hip. "Thunder." Naruto then brought the sword out to his side. "Thunder." As Naruto was saying this the sword grew in length. Naruto bought the sword out in front of him.

Before Naruto could say anything more he left the sword up in the air. The symbol in the center of the sword changing to that of a cat before it started to glow. "Thundercats ho!" The Symbol shot out into the sky and hung there.

All over Konoha the defenders looked up into the sky and saw the cat like symbol. Suddenly they started to feel power as they started to attack harder and faster then ever before. Their eyes upon seeing the symbol had also glowed for a second.

Outside the village the man known as Orochimaru stood up and saw the cat like symbol in the sky and started to growl out. "Sound the retreat General." He said as he walked away. "We will not be getting the sword tonight."

With the sound of the retreat being heard the lizard army started leaving as fast as they and came Slashing at anything in their way as they did so.

At the tower Naruto watched as the enemy was leaving, or at least he was trying to for in the refection in the window stood a red haired boy with boy eyes and covered from head to toe in tan blond fur. "What the hell am I?" Naruto asked. No one could hear him though since there wasn't anyone in the room.

However that did stop him from getting an answer. _You are a warrior that has not been heard from in the last ten thousands years Naruto._ The voice in his head said. Naruto closed his eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto could feel the voice for some reason smile. _I was once known as Kushina Uzumaki Naruto. I am your mother, and you my dear son are the New Lord of the Thundercats._

To Be Continued…

Next Time:  
>Konoha is lost there hardly anything that anyone could do about it. A Seven year old Naruto suggest that they head for what used to be Whirlpool County. Will the Council follow the wishes of Naruto and move the village there or stay and try to rebuild?<p>

Next Time on the Last Roar.  
>Chapter One: Exile, Return to Whirlpool.<p>

Author Notes:

Well there you go. The Start of my Naruto/Thundercats crossover. There's not may of these out there.

I think this would be about the fifth or sixth story of this type. However as I stated above this is more of a Fusion then a crossover. Because of this I'm still in the planning stages for chapter one. I don't know which version of the Sword of omens I will base this one.

In my opinion probably the remake. Since there is more of a background to its origins. I do know where I want to take this story and who will be what. The one thing I don't know though is who to put Naruto with. And No it will not be with Hinata.

I was thinking about doing some Gender bending But only with a few people. So if you want to know more about who's who keep reading other wise you can leave. But if you do leave please review. Also, I know my spelling and grammar is not the best so please do not put a review in saying that my grammar is bad. Thank you. Still here? Good.

Now the one thing you should know is that I do not do harems I think they are done in poor taste and can easily loose the focus of a story. So there will be no harem, don't like then see your away out the door. However I'm not against Break ups and stuff like that. A little drama never hurt anyone. So hear are the characters I was thinking about Gender Bending.

Kira Inuzuka (Female Kiba.)

Saiyuki Uchiha (Female Sasuke.)

Shikamari Nara (Female Shikamaru.)

That's it I was going to do a female Haku and a Female Gaara as well but I change my mind. Now You can vote on who you like best the one with the most votes will end up with Naruto while the others may date him but ends up breaking up with him.

Also I like to know if Konoha should be spilt you know like one group decided that enough is enough and Leaves to go to Whirlpool or stays and keeps defending Konoha. That's other thing that should be voted one as well. What ever the case may be Naruto and several others will be going to Whirlpool no matter what.

One last thing before I go. The Bijuu are in this story but they are not demons. There for they are not sealed inside anyone. But make no mistake they are in the story. Well I think that's it. Oh wait, one more thing, should I put this in the crossover genre or keep it in Naruto?

Well that's it for now so please review and tell me what you think. Remember please do not review my story by telling me my grammar sucks. Thanks for reading hope to see you in the next chapter.

Kidan Out.


End file.
